


Battery City

by casesandcapitals



Series: DustRunner!Verse [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison is the leader of the Killjoys for a reason</p><p>(needs to be read in order, not as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battery City

The city is dark when Party is finally pulled from the car and marched into a white and silver skyscraper. Korse leads the way as they take an elevator to the basement floor. The doors slide open to reveal a tight concrete hallway. The pounding of Drac boots echoes as they march him forward.  
Party isn't listening though, he's in his head.  
 _He can feel the sand beneath his nails, the sweat on his neck. He can see the sparse vegetation of the desert, the dirty, graffitied surface of his beloved car. He can hear Kobra's rare jokes, Jet's long winded technical rants... Ghoul's laughter._  
He blinks back to his surroundings when he gets strapped into a chair. He shuts his eyes and quickly finds his way back to the desert.  
 _Kobra's gonna be pissed that his bike got trashed. Jet will help him salvage all the pieces they can. Ghoul will work his magic and transform the random hunks of metal into a working motorcycle. Party can hear Ghoul scolding the two older men, telling them not to let it happen again or he won't bother fixing it. Party pulls Ghoul inside the dark diner while Kobra and Jet take the bike out for a test drive. Ghoul giggles against Party's lips._  
Party sucks in a sharp breath when a nail is ripped from his middle finger.  
 _Ghoul has his hands in Party's hair, gripping, tugging. Party lets him take charge and push him down onto the thin mattress they share. Kobra and Jet won't be back for a while, they have time._  
Another nail comes free and Party's face creases up in pain.  
 _Ghoul is frantic, like he always is, pulling at Party's clothes. He gets the loose black shirt halfway over Party's head before he switches to the dirty white jeans. Party chuckles and finishes removing his own shirt before reaching for Ghoul's. He runs his hands over Ghoul's tanned chest._  
Party isn't sure how many nails are gone from his left hand before they switch to the right, but it feels like three.  
 _Ghoul's kissing his neck now, nipping and licking. Tasting the salty sweat gathered on his skin. They're grinding against each other, sweating and cussing. 'Fuck, Ghoulie'._  
"Fuck," Party mutters aloud. He clenches his teeth and focuses on the Ghoul in his head and not the hands on his arms.  
 _Ghoul's hands are tangled in Party's hair. He's always loved the color, always told Party how good he looks in red. He's so close. So real, muttering reassurances in Party's ear._  
Party's head snaps to the side when a fist collides with his cheek. A hand grabs his chin and faces him forward again. Another punch follows.  
 _'Fuck, Party,' Ghoul growls low in his throat. Party feels teeth against his collarbone, leaving marks. Party digs his fingers into the soft flesh around Ghoul's middle that the man never seems to lose. He's almost there._  
Something pierces his arm. Sharp and stinging.  
 _'So close,' Ghoul utters, the words placed against Party's throat. Party can feel him shaking, frantic as he chases his release._  
There's blood flowing across his skin. He can hear it dripping onto the sterile white floors.  
 _The two lovers fall apart together, gripping each other tight and cursing. Party can feel the wet on his skin, they mess they made. Ghoul doesn't stop moving though, he's still writhing, still shaking as he comes down. Party pushes him onto his back and kisses him, hard._  
Party's head is drooping, blood loss making him dizzy. He can hear Korse talking in the background.  
 _Ghoul is shaking. Where Party gets tired after they fuck, Ghoul just seems to get even more anxious, more twitchy. Party always kisses him until he calms down._  
"So, Party Poison..."  
 _'Fuck, Party.' Ghoul whines in his ear. 'I need you, I need you.'_  
 _'I'm right here, baby.'_  
"Party Poison, are you listening to me?"  
 _'I need you, need you always.'_  
 _'I love you, Ghoulie.'_  
 _'I love you back, Party.'_  
A sharp slap knocks Party's head to the side. He opens his eyes and smiles up at Korse.

The sudden blaring alarm causes Korse to pause.  
"They're here," he mutters. "Let's go. I want them captured, alive!"  
Korse rushes from the room, Dracs hurrying after him, leaving Party alone.  
It feels like it's been days, but if he knows his Killjoys at all, it's been less than six hours since he got strapped into this chair.  
"Ghoulie," he murmurs before falling unconscious.

"Party!" someone shouts. He can feel hands on his face.  
"Wake up, Party!"  
Someone's scrabbling at the restraints binding Party to the chair. He cracks his eyes open.  
"Told you not to come, Ghoulie."  
Party hears his favorite giggle in the whole world.  
"I broke that order the second you said it, Poison."  
His hands are free now and Ghoul is tugging him to his feet.  
"Never did know how to listen," Party slurs.  
"Don't start. Now, come on, we gotta go. Kobra and Jet can't hold them forever, ya know."  
"They're okay?" Party tries to get his feet under him but fails. He lets Ghoul drag him down the hall.  
"They're fine, better than you. Come on, help me out here," Ghoul growls.  
"Sorry, m'tired. Gettin' tortured does that to me, ya know..."

"Open your damn eyes, Party!"  
His eyes flutter open. He's sitting on the floor of the elevator, stomach swooping as they soar upwards. Ghoul's crouched in front of him, staring intently at his face.  
"Hey, Ghoulie..." he slurs.  
"Concentrate Party Poison, we're almost to the main floor."  
Party reaches out slowly, letting Ghoul grab him and pull him to his feet.  
"Run for it?" he asks, blinking against his heavy eyelids.  
"Pretty much," Ghoul answers, hoisting Party's limp arm over his strong shoulders. "Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
The elevator dings and the two men force their way through before the doors are fully open. Party barely notices the firefight going on around them until they're almost out of the lobby and Ghoul stumbles.  
Party catches him in his weak, bloody arms, pulling him forward.  
"Come on, come on. Almost there, Ghoulie."  
Ghoul straightens and redoubles their pace, racing out of the building and towards the Am.  
"Jet, Kid! Let's go!"  
Party can hear laser blasts behind him, the hollow cries of fallen Dracs and the shouted orders from 'Crows. Ghoul tosses him into the backseat of the Am, then turns and starts firing back towards the mass of white bearing down on them.  
Party loses consciousness for a second, then suddenly Jet and Kobra are piled on top of him, shouting. Ghoul jumps in the front seat and they're flying away from the skyscraper. Party passes out.

The car's not moving when he comes to. He hears yelling.  
"Will you stop whining and let me disinfect the damn thing?"  
That was Pony's voice, he realizes. Was Pony there with them before?  
"Excuse the fuck out of me, I got fucking shot if you didn't notice!"  
Party tries to find his limbs. That was Ghoul's voice. Ghoul got shot. He needs to get up and make sure he's alright, but he can't seem to move.


End file.
